


Unconventional Methods

by evil_woman_42



Category: Narcos (TV), Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Choking, F/M, Rape, Rough Sex, Smut, Torture, bondage i guess, dark!javi, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_woman_42/pseuds/evil_woman_42
Summary: Set in the middle of season 2 of Narcos, where Peña is working with the Cali cartel. But here he is part of Los Pepes. You have been captured by them after being at a party with Pablo Escobar. They want information anyway they can. Very short one shot. Dubious content, smut with very little plot, and Dark!Javi.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Unconventional Methods

**Author's Note:**

> I've only ever written one fanfic before so be kind (I still suck at titles)! I really wanted to make a Dark!Javi fic as they don't seem to exist (hopefully this will inspire more, I beg). Dubious content ahead, this is a torture scenario, other warnings include; rape/non con, blood, rough sex, choking, bondage if you squint, slight degradation. This is just a short one shot to see if there is any interest. If there is, I may rewrite this one so it's in more detail, and maybe continue it!

You start to gain consciousness, you feel rough as hell. You try to get up but you realise your legs are cuffed together. Your hands cuffed to the chair too. It was very uncomfortable, like those awkward metal fold away chairs you take on camping trips. You could feel the cold of the metal against your legs, which wasn’t hard considering the length of the dress you were wearing. You liked the attention from all the rich men it gave you.

The party was going great but you can’t really remember what happened after that, did someone give you up? You didn’t recognise where you are. This was definitely not a cell or a police room. The room was quite well kept, no windows so clearly a basement. It looked like it’s scrubbed within an inch of its life regularly. You hear the heavy door start to unlock. Javier Peña emerges and throws his cigarette on the floor. You recognise him straight away with his very tight jeans, pink shirt, and, of course, his signature aviators. Everyone in the Medellín Cartel knew him from the DEA, you’ve only heard his name before, but you were not prepared for how handsome he was in the flesh.

“Oh, I was hoping for a guy in uniform”.

Javier removes his sunglasses and places them down on a table full of cocaine that was seized from the party. “Care to explain why these were in your possession?”

You shrug, “...fun?”

A white flash of heat clouds your vision, and you realise Javier slaps you. “Look, I need something. It’s you or Escobar”. 

You notice him starting to panic, “you sound desperate, I like that” and lick your lips. He lunges forwards and puts his hand over your mouth, you mumble into it. He notices and eases off enough for you to talk. “Oh so now you want me to be quiet, are the gringos upstairs?” 

“I don’t work for them anymore”

“Oh then wh-”

“The Cali cartel”

You feel the blood drain from your face, your mind going straight to the vigilante group Los Pepes, “The murderers? I thought you were on the side of justice”. 

“This is the side of justice, we get shit done”.

You spit into his face, “sure you do, good luck with that”.

“I was thinking of using more… unconventional methods”, he forces your legs open and you yelp out in pain, with the cuffs on your legs not letting you go very far. He starts tracing his hands up your body, starting at your thighs, up your very low cut dress, touching the skin on your chest, up to your neck. The gentleness stops there as he suddenly grabs your throat, winding you. “I’ll ask you again, where is Pablo?”, his face inches away from yours. You can smell the nicotine on his breath and it drives you insane. The whole thing was really starting to give you mixed signals, unsure if torture, or pleasure, as a wave of arousal soaks your underwear.

“Screw. You.” You start to lean in further towards his face, and bite your bottom lip.

“Careful, I’ll take you up on that”. Peña realises this is exactly what you want. He gives you another slap across your face, making your eyes roll into the back into your head. You can feel your nose starting to fill up with blood. He lifts up your dress and notices the wetness unfolding in your pants. He moves towards your ear and whispers, “you are a dirty little thing”. You turn your head towards him and bite his neck, hard. He groans, probably more out of enjoyment than pain. He realises he’s not going to get anything from you, information at least, but decides to take something else. You. 

Javier pulls your legs over him, the cuffs on the back of his neck, making you lean back on your chair, into a wall. He pulls your hair and inserts himself into you at the same time. You scream as the steel back of the chair digs into the back of your neck. It was quite an intimate position, and with the lack of mobility you can’t help but to look at him. But Javi doesn’t make eye contact, looking only at his handiwork fucking you. Peña moans loudly after each deep hard thrust, slamming you into the wall again, and again. The pleasure starts to overpower the discomfort of the chair and you start to moan. Javi forces his hand over your mouth, “no talking”. As he removes his hand, you can feel the blood starting to drip from your nose into your mouth, you lick your lips out of instinct. He notices and it sends him over the edge, biting his bottom lip. He increases his thrusts and leans in towards you, kissing you roughly, and starts to fill you with hot ropes of cum. You were so close but denied the same pleasure, you hum out a small “no”. Peña pulls out of you, knowing that he robbed you of an orgasm, and smiles darkly. He zips himself up, and starts to leave. He turns around as he opens the door, and smiles to himself at the state he has left you in, “I’ll deal with you later”.


End file.
